Feeling Crushed, Grey Beaver?
by Bloodlustful
Summary: A sequel to White Fang. Why is it that Grey Beaver, despite being such a jerk who was harsh and unloving towards White Fang despite the latter's loyalty, and sold him to Beauty Smith for a bottle of whiskey because he couldn't hold his liquor, never got his just desserts? Well, this is recommended if you hate him and want to see him get them. Rated M for nastiness and some cursing.


Season's greetings, everybody!

This year, since it is almost winter and I love the novel White Fang(of course its titular character most of all), I have decided to, along with that rewritten scene of the book: "Beauty Smith Must Die" that I wrote, write a story involving another character who did not get his despite how he acted/behaved.

That character is Grey Beaver, and let's take into account the following facts…despite how the aforementioned Beauty Smith was certainly worse than he was and Grey Beaver's nasty, puppy antagonizing, White Fang tormenting dog, Lip-Lip(who Beauty Smith was worse than, as well, but I digress)received his comeuppance when White Fang got rid of him during that famine, the fact is that Grey Beaver got off way too easy.

After all, White Fang showed loyalty aplenty to him, and how the hell was that fucking loyalty rewarded?

That's right…not only was Grey Beaver harsh and someone who showed no affection towards White Fang whatsoever, but he had the alcohol that he was addicted to as a higher priority than White Fang.

Jack London, _please_.

This is a piss-poor excuse for a human being, Native American or otherwise, who puts booze that he's got an addiction to(which was obviously his own damn fault for not being able to hold his liquor after having his first drink in the, well, first place)before a living, breathing animal who did nothing but show faithfulness towards him…AND HE ISN'T GIVEN ANY FUCKING SORT OF FORM OF WHAT-FOR AT ALL?!

I will not stand for that.

So, in this sequel to White Fang(as opposed to the Beauty Smith being served up his just desserts being a rewriting of the last chapter that he would be featured in before the book went on, though he also gets his in this story, but rather quickly and unseen this time), I see to it that Grey Beaver can no longer outrun the hands of karma, nor can he still evade the wrath of God, for that matter.

Read on and watch what happens to him.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place in the winter that follows after the events of White Fang.

If you hate Grey Beaver for being such a god-awful douchebag, then believe me, this story is absolutely the fanfic for you.

Make no motherfucking mistake about that(in fact, consider it an early Christmas present for you if you are indeed of that status, which, I should point out, I am, as well, but this is a gift to others who hate Grey Beaver and White Fang fans in general, too).

I own none of the characters, as they all belong to the White Fang franchise.

Feeling Crushed, Grey Beaver?

It had been a while since White Fang had finally gotten the best possible life he could have hoped for, and especially since Collie was starting to be a bit nicer to him, allowing him to approach their pups and everything(even nuzzling him in the afternoon on one of the days of the winter in which they were currently living, their pups having grown some but still technically pups by that point), as if she had realized that the chicken killing thing was made as a test for him by his new owner's rather than something he just decided to do on his own.

Oddly enough, despite neither them nor their pups or even either one of their owners seeing it at all, taking a walk through the forest in order to get to town for more booze(which he could never get enough of and indeed had an insatiable desire for)was none other than Grey Beaver, White Fang's first master and the second cruelest one, topped only by Beauty Smith, who had actually died of hypothermia the day before thanks to how he had both in the night before that day and almost all the way through that day walked about through a snowy, icy cold(both figuratively and literally)forest(a different one than the one Grey Beaver was in, just so you know)in order to try and find a new wolf to take White Fang's place in his fighting dog niche for what money he continued to want to the point of endlessness.

Grey Beaver thought to himself: "Okay, I need more to drink, but since I need to keep as many dogs as I still have as possible so that I might continue my usual way of things, but could still sell one of them so that I still have a sufficient amount of dogs and plenty of money to buy alcohol, whiskey or otherwise, for a while, provided I play my cards right, it should be simple and easy enough to have it so that I go down to the best liquor store in town there is around here and strike a bargain. The only difficult part is finding a shortcut to the part of town where it can be found."

But not only did Beauty Smith's greed not go unpunished, Grey Beaver's gluttony(albeit the one in the form of drunkenness, obviously)would not be without consequences, either.

After all, besides everything else that would make such facts clear, greed and gluttony are both part of the seven deadly sins(and both in the sins of excess category, in which there are three, the other two categories being sins of malice and deficiency, and I think you can tell which is which and where they are in those categories)and that would only intensify the way that Grey Beaver was to get what the hell was coming to him and had been what he had coming for quite a bit of time.

Now, then, by freak chance, just after Grey Beaver had thought all of what he did to himself, there was one of the rarest, most trillion-to-one odds kind of occurrences imaginable that still, once in a blue moon, did indeed happen.

First, there was a sudden snowstorm with icy, whipping winds and, of course, a lot of flying and/or falling snow, but more than this, there was, even if very briefly, a singular blast of lightning, and, even though there had been in the past, and would be in the future, snowstorms that were accompanied with thunder and/or lightning, whether there was also sleet, hail and/or snow turning to rain or not, there was only one lightning bolt this time.

Said lightning bolt, just as the winds became colder and the snow turned to balls of hail all of a sudden, blasted into the bottom of a tree's trunk, and although what might otherwise have been a forest fire was quickly stopped before it started by hail which was around the tree trunk and melted into sleet and water that splashed onto it, it was only the stump that was splattered onto with water and therefore prevented from causing a forest fire.

Because, see, the fact is that the rest of the tree was almost entirely severed, making it so that it was just a minute away from falling over.

Plus, the battering of the hail and the nasty whipping feelings of the winds that were doing just that not only battered Grey Beaver and gave him painful cuts along with the pain of bitter cold, respectively, but it just so happens that, by freak chance, he was made to, while saying: "AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" stumble backwards under the tree which was about to fall downwards and frontwards, and he was in the middle of that area.

By the time that the bastard could fucking see and hear clearly again, that son of a bitch was on his hands and knees in the snow, and, as I said before, in the middle of where the tree was about to fall, trunk or otherwise, though, being in the middle, it was rather conspicuous that, if he did not get out of the way in time, the trunk would fall right the fuck onto him.

"Well, that was certainly unpleasant." Grey Beaver said out loud, but these were to be followed by his last words, as, just after he spoke them, the tree dislodged from what little connection to the stump it had and, hearing what had happened and seeing a tall shadow around him, an initially confused Grey Beaver, who then spoke his last words, which were: "Wait a second…what was that?" looked behind him to see the tree trunk falling down towards him at a phenomenal velocity, its weight making sure of it that it would hit the ground in seconds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Grey Beaver screamed, having no time to get off of his hands and knees, let alone run out of the way, whatsoever, and shit, he didn't even have time to try drop down and roll out of the way, either!

Indeed, just after his terrified scream of fright, he was flattened and flatlined as the tree's trunk fell right on him and broke every single last bone in his sorry body, and also caused every single last one of his organs, internal and external alike, to be ruptured horribly to the point where it would be blatantly fatal.

Of course he bled out, as well, and his blood spread all over the place, turning all of the white snow that was within five feet of him and the tree trunk that had crushed him dead red as hell, and speaking of hell, that's where the hell he was headed, much like Beauty Smith had already gone there before now, so both of those chickenshit motherfuckers had now gotten and would continue to receive their just due.

His crushed corpse lay under the tree trunk, never to get up again, and whether or not the tree trunk was lifted off of him at one time or another, that was the closest that either of them would ever get to, well, getting up again.

Later on, Grey Beaver's son, Mit-sah, who was tending to the dogs where he, they and his father lived(previously in the latter's case just now, mind you), began to realize that his father was taking a lot longer than he thought he would take after letting his son know that he was going into town for more to drink and would be back after he got what he sought, and in the meantime, he needed to look after their dogs, noticing that the fire had even gone out due to how the cold weather and the considerable snowfall thereof was making what little was left of that fire go out after the snowflakes turned into a large amount of water in the case of those falling towards it.

"Father?" asked Mit-sah, following his saying: "Oh, no! The fire's out, and my father should have been back long before now."

After a little bit of time, Mit-sah called: "Father?" again.

When it was twice now that there was no response, he waited a bit longer, and then he realized that something was amiss.

So he got the dogs together and made it so that they were attached to their sled before getting on that sled and ordering them to get going, thinking to himself: "Good thing that, even though Lip-Lip is gone somehow, and so is White Fang, the latter thanks to being traded away to Beauty Smith by my father for that whiskey bottle, which I wish he hadn't done, there are still more than enough dogs to pull the sled here."

Making sure the dogs, as they went into the forest, Mit-sah remembering where his father told him he would be going in order to try and find the shortest way into town, if it was possible to find it there, but he believed it was possible(though this may have been because of the effects on his brain from the constant alcohol, but back to the story), would look, smell and listen for any signs of Grey Beaver, the smell of blood eventually hit every dog's nose.

They went in the direction of where said blood scent was coming from, and Mit-sah said: "What's this? Have you guys picked up a scent?"

He subsequently saw the blood which was decorating the snow and realized what they must have smelled. "Blood?" he asked, also noticing the felled tree trunk. "Under a fallen tree? What has happened here?"

Once he made the dogs stop, he got off of the sled, and, despite the fact that only a few of his fingers could be seen, the dogs smelling them and recognizing the scent, as well as Mit-sah realizing who they had to belong to, as he'd seen them plenty of times before, being Grey Beaver's son and all, made it clear that this was indeed Grey Beaver and Mit-sah had therefore lost his father.

"FATHER! **FATHER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Mit-sah screamed, realizing that, the fact that he had no idea how all of this could have happened notwithstanding, he was now fatherless and he didn't know where the fuck to go from here at all, only adding to his agony, sadness and devastated feelings, all of which now filled his emotions and mind alike to the point of overflowing.

Though he cried for a good while, with his dogs comforting him, Mit-sah knew that there was no way in hell that he could possibly lift that tree off of his father's flat, broken body with or without the help of his faithful dogs, and in addition to that, he had to find a way to compensate for how he was now on his own, with only his dogs to help him, just like they needed him to look after them.

So, ignoring the further feelings of anguish, pain and grief he could feel in himself, he got his dogs together and put into their positions for pulling the sled once more, making it so that they went this way and that as he kept his eyes and ears open, while they did both of those things and used their ever so sharp noses, all after he'd gotten onto the sled.

Fortunately, luck was on his side, as, following a time of going in various directions, he actually, amazingly enough, came across where the aforementioned White Fang and Collie, and their owners, Weedon Scott, Matt's father and Matt himself, lived, and said: "Wait a minute…stop here! There might be someone who can help us!"

So stop the dogs did, and Mit-sah was suddenly more fortunate than he'd been upon losing his father, because after he told them to stay, he went on over and saw Weedon Scott come out, much to his delight, since that would save him the trouble of trying to find one or more of the residents of this place.

The aforementioned Weedon Scott saw Mit-sah and said: "Hmmm? You there! Who are you?"

"My name is Mit-sah." said Mit-sah. "I am the son of the Native American chief Grey Beaver. These are my sled dogs, and they were his, as well, but no longer, for he's been killed by a giant tree trunk that fell down somehow and he must have been in the way of it while it was falling down! Though it was saddening, jarring and agonizing, and, quite frankly, still is, I've got to ignore such feelings, as I need a place to go, as do my sled dogs! Anything! I'll even leave where I used to live! The fire is currently out and therefore there's no threat of any sort anywhere, since it had just gone out when I realized my father had been taking so long! Please help me! I know neither where to go nor what to do!"

After this and Mit-sah telling him the rest of what they needed to know about him, what remained of his entire story and everything, here's what was to happen.

"Well, I do believe there is a way that we can help you, so you're in luck!" Weedon Scott replied, deciding whether or not he should congratulate White Fang for defending Mit-sah as well in his mind, since it would be somewhat awkward, given how the wolfdog had not seen Mit-sah in some time and Mit-sah's dogs most likely still hated him and vice versa.

"There is?" asked Mit-sah, and Weedon Scott informed him of the following.

"You could easily get a job as a sled dog racer, since you clearly know how to have these dogs obey you, given their obvious loyalty to you, and their very fit state of health and young adult advantage. They would become famous along with you, and it would be a lifestyle most excellent for you and them alike. I, as well as my friend Matt and his father, though the latter is currently out to get much needed supplies, but will learn of what he must when he gets back, as will Matt, should he come out during all of this, can aid you in getting that career and having a home in the one where Beauty Smith used to live before he died of hypothermia while searching for a new dog he could turn into a fighting dog for himself. The fact that the bastard was quite the skilled cook but is now gone is easily compensated for by how there is undoubtedly someone who is eager to take his place, and most likely more than one person, in town and thus that problem doesn't even exist. Furthermore, his home is now open for someone to occupy it, and although there would have to be some modifications for it to be yours, it would be more than able to be done and you and your dogs would live there happily. Does this sound good to you?"

"It sounds well beyond good…it sounds EXCELLENT!" Mit-sah said. "Just allow me to go and get my belongings from my previous home, as well as those of my father, to remind me of him, and I will start things off with you about my new job and home right then and there!"

Weedon Scott, just after saying: "Ah, Matt!" while seeing Matt come out the door, told Mit-sah: "I'll fill him in on what has just happened while you're doing that." and was given a nod by Mit-sah, who promptly got his dogs to go back to where he'd be for the last time ever despite living there for so long, and, as soon as he'd gotten everything he would be taking away, whether it belonged to him or to Grey Beaver when the disgusting, awful excuse for a man who he was unfortunate enough to have for a father was alive(though he still loved him and thus wanted reminders of him), he made them come back to where Weedon Scott, Matt and their dogs lived, and things were started off from there as to how they'd be arranged to make things as they agreed them to be once the following had occurred.

"Now…on the one hand, it is good that you were, well, good to him when he was one of your sled dogs, even if the others did hate his guts while he led and him theirs, and especially since he defended you from those boys who wanted to beat you up, even if it was out of duty for your now dead dad." Weedon Scott stated, speaking to Mit-sah after letting him know that he'd told Mit-sah's story concerning how it was during the time he had Grey Beaver as a living father and was a sled dog musher back then, too, to Matt.

"But on the other hand," said Matt, speaking of Grey Beaver himself, "I'm shocked at how unbelievably heartless, ungrateful and selfish your father was to trade him away to continue drinking the booze he was already addicted to, and when, despite White Fang showing him nothing but loyalty, helping you against those boys and everything, he was just harsh and less than affectionate towards him. We speak for ourselves and every dog who we own who hasn't known it until now when we say this. Though despite how this team of sled dogs who you own knows it, they aren't upset about him being taken away at all, given their dislike for White Fang from before, much like he fucking harbored that same damn hatred for them."

"I know, but despite that, I was still close to him before he was killed. After all, he WAS my father, and thus I am sad he's now dead." Mit-sah said after nodding once more. "But I wish he had been kinder to, and certainly not sold…"

During the time he was starting that next sentence, Mit-sah saw one of the dogs present near where Weedon Scott, Matt and the latter's father lived as someone he recognized only too well, and shouted: " **WHITE FANG!** " in delight.

At first, White Fang was confused, but then he realized, both by scent and sight, that this was the son of the Native American who had sold him for whiskey despite his showing loyalty to him previously, and also that the son in question, unlike his father, had been very good to him and the rest of his dogs back when White Fang was owned by Grey Beaver and Mit-sah, and he could tell that the latter was the same boy he defended from being beaten up.

Since he'd gotten to be much calmer and happier than when he went through his living hell of a life, especially given he was now having a great life while being a mate and a father and all, plus he remembered how, while Mit-sah had him as one of the sled dogs(the others of whom he was also seeing in front of him, eyes wide open, and theirs were, too)he owned, he showed him much more love than his disgraceful dad, he allowed Mit-sah to approach him, though he did not come running towards him.

As Mit-sah's dogs(angry about seeing White Fang again and vice versa, given how they remembered him as well as still hated him and vice versa, and thus angry watching him play with their master, though the latter told them to stay and they obeyed despite still not liking what they were seeing)watched along with Matt, Weedon Scott and Collie(like the sled dogs observing this, she was VERY irate about it, indeed), White Fang licked Mit-sah's face while Mit-sah rubbed White Fang's sides and kissed him on the forehead, plus scratched the wolfdog under the throat.

"So, he remembers you?" asked Matt, and Mit-sah explained everything to him and Weedon Scott.

"Indeed, he does, it would seem, and in the best way possible, as evidenced by this reunion!" said Mit-sah. "I didn't know before whether he would or not despite how I now do! However, it is wonderful to see White Fang again after all this time, and be recognized by him, as well! That he defended me from those jerks who would have otherwise pummeled the shit out of me only magnifies these happy feelings! AH!"

White Fang was now giving him a hug, and Mit-sah promptly hugged back before kissing him on the nose, plus rubbing him down the back with one hand and the belly with the other.

But their lovefest of a reunion was abruptly cut short when Collie suddenly came over, knocked her nose onto her mate's shoulder hard as if to say: "That's enough, dear." and subsequently looked at, and then growled at, Mit-sah, in a manner that made it come across as: "Away with you, boy. You've had your fun."

"Who…who is this?" asked Mit-sah, to which Weedon Scott replied: "That's Collie. She is White Fang's mate. They are proud parents, as well."

"Really?" asked Mit-sah.

"See for yourself!" Matt told Mit-sah, pointing to their offspring.

Mit-sah was amazed, saying as he looked to White Fang after that: "Wow! You're a dad and everything yourself! Awesome puppies! Can I pet any of them?"

White Fang didn't mind the idea, but he looked to Collie to see if she would let him pet one or more of their pups, who answered Mit-sah's question with a bark that could be translated as: "Absolutely not! Only Matt, Matt's father, Weedon Scott and my mate here are allowed to go anywhere near them, and even the last one mentioned has only just begun to come over to them without me forbidding it! So you can't approach them. Nothing personal."

"Okay, okay, I get the message. Sorry, girl." Mit-sah said as he stood back up. "Anyway, where do we go from here?" he asked, and, after White Fang and his former teammates barked to each other, which was translatable as: "Thank you for not attacking during this, but it doesn't change a thing about our hostile relationship towards one another, so good riddance!" it was where things started and indeed got kicked off.

Much later on, after so many things were said, done and/or planned, including how Matt's father, once he'd returned from town, learned everything he needed to and thus played a helping hand in all of what was planned, said and/or done like the others who did so, Mit-sah had the place where Beauty Smith used to house his existence in(read: contaminate it with said villainous existence)as his new home, with everything that needed to be done to make it livable for Mit-sah and his dogs instead of the monstrous, now in hell Beauty Smith, and this was right after it was agreed that he would have a racing career along with his dogs, who were none too reluctant to be part of it, especially since they were more than familiar with and accustomed to that kind of life.

White Fang's reuniting with his old master's son for a time, as well as that son meeting up with his family, was, as you read about before, quite the reunion of unexpected and unique sorts, both in a wonderful way(barring what the sled dogs and Collie had to put up with for very different reasons), and a funny thing about how things happened when Grey Beaver plummeted down to hell following his grisly death when his attempts at getting more to drink literally fell flat well before all of this…it was at a time when Beauty Smith, whose soul was dropped into a giant pit of hell's volcano lava after he died of hypothermia, ironically enough, had actually managed to, after a long while and with great effort, start to swim and claw his way out of the lava.

And yet it just so happened that, when Grey Beaver was falling straight down to the aforementioned hell, he was headed straight towards that very same lava, and Beauty Smith, who by now had gotten half of his body out of there, saw that, opened his eyes widely and yelled: " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " as he knew what was about to happen with him having no time to do a damn thing.

Indeed, seeing Beauty Smith in that lava and being about to fall into it himself made all of everything only too clear to Grey Beaver, who screamed: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " and was cut off from screaming further when he crashed into Beauty Smith and both of them sailed deep, deep, deep down into the lava, with them both being intertwined with each other and being stuck both to one another and in the deepest depths of the lava forever, except for times when they would be subject to other punishments of hell, and they were full of disbelief almost as much as they were fear and pain.

Thus, would it be that Grey Beaver paid for his sins along with how Beauty Smith did beforehand, both with their lives and with the tortures of hell, and it would also be that, in stark contrast, a delightful life was lived by Mit-sah and his dogs, just like what was the case with White Fang, Collie, their pups and their owners, although of course more separately than ever as far as the dogs in their respective lives and owners were concerned, but it was still great for both human and dog groups.

THE END

So, did you guys like it?

Wasn't it awesome to see Grey Beaver receive what for, and just after Beauty Smith did, too, even if it was in a different and shorter way than with my rewriting of that scene in the last chapter that asshole shows up in the actual book, no less?

Along with Mit-sah and his dogs getting a better life and meeting, however briefly, White Fang once again, along with the wolfdog's new family?

I hope you all liked your early gift, White Fang fans, especially you Grey Beaver haters(I'm among you, as I said before, of course), and please pour in ratings and reviews for it!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
